


Old Friends and New Tricks

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Mentions of dissociation, Percy struggles with memory, Pike and Vex are momma bears, percy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't remember much about the years directly after the Briarwoods, but that doesn't mean nobody remembers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and New Tricks

“Hey Freddy? Kiddo is that really you? Turn round let me have a look t’ you.” A voice called out from behind Percy’s shoulder, but at first he paid it no mind. It could have been any one of the tavern's patrons, and Percy was only interested in talk of dragons. Vox Machina had been trying to figure out how close the Chroma Conclave had come to Whitestone. So they were slowly heading away from Whitestone, stopping at taverns and marketplaces listening to gossip. It had been a nice break between Vestige hunting and Percy was relaxed and not really paying attention to his surroundings. So when a hand landed on his shoulder, Percy jumped spun around, his hand flying to his holster. Before him was a man in traveling clothes with his arms raised. He had taken a step back, but didn’t seem worried about Percy having a hand on his weapon

  
“Sorry kid that’s my bad, I forgot you don’t do well with surprises and all, but skies alive kid I haven’t seen you in close t’ five years now.” The man reached over to grab his tankard off of a nearby table and take a swig, and Percy took this moment to take a closer look at the man.

  
He was a plain looking man, taller even than he, well built and obviously used to work, but he didn’t carry a weapon of any sort, so not a mercenary or monster hunter. His face and arms were quite tan, and he had a splash of freckles across his cheeks. His mess of dark brown curls were pulled into a tight ponytail at nape of his neck, and for the life of him Percy could not figure out who this man was, or what he was talking about. Then he finished his drink and everything slid into place as he continued speaking.

  
“Yknow I hardly recognized you when y’ walked in. We all figured you noble but it’s different seeing you all clean and fancy. But what really tricked me was your smile Fred. You happy now kid? I can tell, and that’s really good. We never knew what had happened after you left the ship, quick as a bat outta hell, honestly-” Percy’s head was spinning. This man knew him. Knew him well enough to call him a nickname after five years apart. And Percy couldn’t even remember his face.

  
Percy put his hand out to the table to steady himself. He knew he didn’t remember much from after his escape. But to forge a connection, assumedly with a ship full of people and forget it? He truly was broken, how could he fix this, honestly he didn’t have the time to fix this. Percy was so focused on the table under his hand and he hadn’t realized the man had stopped talking until he grasped Percy’s shoulder hard and moved his other hand, more gently, to the back of Percy’s neck.

  
“Some things never change I suppose. You’re still up and forgettin to breathe. There’s no waves t’ count but you’re a clever kid so im sure you’ll find something new.” He looked at Percy’s face and sighed “You really don’t remember, huh. Okay so breathe in, hold, breathe out. I’m game for meeting anew if you-” His words cut out but Percy was more focused on how the quickly the world around him was coming back to him. Usually once he got lost in his head he was stuck for hours even days. However, as he looked up to thank the man. He saw Pike standing on a stool next to him, and Vex had an arm thrown over the man’s other shoulder, and was holding a very thin, and very sharp dagger under his chin.

  
“Percy darling are you alright?” Vex asked, her eyes not leaving the man. “Pike saw you having a problem, and this fellow seemed to be the source.” Percy shook his head and hurried to explain. 

“No, I- he’s a friend. Have I ever told you about the time directly after the Briarwoods? Well I spent most of it aboard a boat, and apparently, we sailed together.” Now it was Pike’s turn to look the man up and down, although much to Percy’s relief, Vex had lowered the knife.

  
“Apparently?” She asked, tone dubious. Percy felt slightly miffed and his tone came out more stuffy than he had intended.

  
“I don’t remember much of that time, as I have told you before. However, he has just helped me greatly, and I place my trust in him. So Vex'ahlia, dear, if you would kindly put away the knife, I would like to thank this man. And while he is at the point of a knife I cannot convey the sincerity of my gratitude.” The man looked at him with an eyebrow raised when Vex made the knife vanish into a hidden pocket.

  
“So you a king or lord or what kid, or Percy is what you’re goin’ by now I guess? I’m Jem by the by and don’t go beating yourself up for not remembering me you weren’t always in your head on the ship.” Jem stuck his hand out and Percy took it.

  
“Percy is right, for a friend. How did you know what to do earlier? Before the overeager welcome with a knife.” At his introduction, both Pike and Vex turned to look at him, but Percy hadn’t felt the need to put on the extra mask that was Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III. He could just be Percy. Anyways, Jem had smiled softly at his question and motioned for the two ladies besides him to pay attention.

  
“Kiddo used t’ get lost in the waves if he weren’t working, too many thoughts in that head of his. So me and some others aboard learned how t’ draw him out. You ladies watch, and take care of the him for me aight?” Vex watched and Pike nodded, and Percy sighed at the being called a kid again, but he stepped forward and let Jem show them what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy struggling with a trauma induced dissociative disorder is a headcanon you can pry out of my cold dead hands.  
> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to come scream about the poor gun son with me my tumblr is http://thebadnewslist.tumblr.com/


End file.
